


Cherry Lips, Angel Eyes

by Faequeen40



Series: Crescendo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, God of Death, God of Sexual Desire, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mistaken for a God, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faequeen40/pseuds/Faequeen40
Summary: After Lance has a rather hilarious misunderstanding on a planet in the name of diplomacy, Keith is sent in to recover him. Things take a favorable turn, in Keith's opinion.





	Cherry Lips, Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Another Song Fic!  
> And a giant middle finger at the Plot Bunnies who decided that BDHS needed to have some long convoluted plot instead of the simple smut I was aiming for!  
> Ha.

A pregnant silence reigned in the control room, Lance’s pout from the screen plastered on the windows only growing deeper with every passing silent moment.

Eventually, Pidge snorted loudly and Keith couldn’t begin to reign in the grin spreading over his face.

This was too much.

Judging by the darkening of his boyfriend’s cerulean eyes, such a thing didn’t go unnoticed. He’d definitely hear about that later.

Allura only blinked a few times and sighed deeply, hands coming up to rub at her temples. “Care to repeat that? I fear I must not have heard you correctly. What could you mean that you’ve already run into trouble?”

The contrite expression that replaced Lance’s pout was no less hilarious and Keith had to actively bite his lip to keep from cracking up.

Pidge, however, had no such qualms.

“Don’t pretend we all didn’t hear that, Princess.” Pidge wheezed, “How could you possibly have gotten into trouble already? It’s been like two days!”

Keith’s teeth bit harder into his lip as Lance grumbled, the shimmer of something blue, translucent and glimmering momentarily catching and holding Keith’s attention.

“What are you wearing?” He blurted, conscious of the way everyone in the control room turned to look at him.

Crimson effused Lance’s face, his eyes rolling skyward for a moment as he mouthed a prayer for patience.

It was a common enough occurrence that Keith wasn’t even phased. Lance had his ways of trying Keith’s patience too.

“That’s what I was getting to before everyone decided to laugh at me!” Lance whined, red still staining the tips of his ears.

Hunk made a soft noise of distress and Keith turned, curiosity beating at him. “Must actually be a problem if he passed up a chance to crack a joke about the ‘what are are you wearing’ line.”

Worry flooded and Keith turned back to the screen, guilt overwhelming his previous amusement.

His boyfriend could actually be in trouble and he was laughing at him.

“So what’s going on, Lance?” Allura tired again, a more sympathetic tone to her voice, “The Ellyriens are a peaceful people, deeply religious and relatively harmless. What could have happened in the two days since your arrival?”

“So, uh, therein lies the problem.” Lance sighed, “Apparently, I just happened to show up at a very important divinely appropriated time and I think there was some kind of mix up.”

“What kind of mix up?” Shiro deadpanned, face clearly caught between concern for Lance and disbelief that yet another weird thing had happened regarding the Blue Paladin.

Not that Keith could blame him. As beautifully diplomatic and friendly as Lance was, things always tended to go a bit _sideways_.

Not like Keith’s sideways, where things tended to dissolve into fire and explosions.

But still.

Sideways.

“Translator stuff is weird, has been since I let Pidge fiddle with it, but I think I may have been mistaken for one of their gods.”

Pidge didn’t even take a minute to contest the fact that Lance had tried to throw her under the bus before bursting into laughter, almost falling out of her chair and onto the floor, the mice squeaking at her indignantly.

“Isn’t that kind of a _thing_ for you?” Keith teased, watching as Lance threw up his hands in exasperation, “Better than a parade, huh?”

More of that pretty blue fabric jumped and Keith watched the bare line of Lance’s shoulders hungrily.

It was often that he was allowed to stare like this. Lance was prone to baggy, shapeless clothing out of uniform and while in uniform…

Well, let him just say that he’d received more than his fair sure of Dad lectures from Shiro on his “distractions.” He gave thanks every day for those body hugging flight suits.

“No!” Lance huffed, “Maybe. Shut up. It _would_ be pretty great if they’d listen to me! I can’t even try for diplomacy with all the weird communication issues.”

“Then just come back.” Shiro sighed, “There’s probably another way to reach them. We managed to help the Arusians after all. This isn’t the first civilization to mistake one of us for divinity.”

“You know, guys, it is a little weird that this keeps happening.” Hunk mused, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully.

“If you were a technologically primitive person and you saw a giant metal lion descend from the sky, you’d think they were gods too.” Pidge snickered, “Of course, now Lance’s ego is going to be the size of the Castle.”

“Ha ha. I’ll remember that, you little gremlin.” Lance said dryly, “I don’t think they’re going to let me leave. I’ve already tried a couple times.”

Abruptly, the amused atmosphere in the control room fell flat and Keith could feel tension start to build between his shoulder blades.

They’d all been captured at some point or another during their journey through the stars. Keith had started to think of it as a hazard of the job. It was hard to avoid such an occurrence when there was only seven people to their group and a vast majority of the universe was out to get them at any point in time.

Lance, in particular, led the group in terms of his rather impressive track record for near kidnappings and imprisonment. His showboating and kind nature tended to make him a prime target.

That, and his captors tended to underestimate just how _dangerous_ Lance really was.

He wasn’t Voltron’s sharpshooter for nothing. Even the Blade was rather vocal in their praise of his feats on the battlefield.

Not that Keith could fault them. Some of those shots had been _breathtaking._

That fact didn’t keep Keith from worrying, though. This was the first time he’d had this issue since he and Lance had finally stopped dancing around their attraction and affection for one another, the stress and uncertainty of their role finally pushing them together.

He didn’t like being stuck here while his boyfriend was essentially being held captive.

“Is there any way you can fight your way out?” Shiro said sternly, ever the pragmatist.

If Lance could escape on his own, it would be a lot easier. He’d done it often in the past. It saved them all a lot of time and worry. Pidge was probably the best at busting out on her own.

Emphasis on _busting out._

She didn’t get captured often.

“I could, I still have my bayard. I think the rest of my armor is on display somewhere. They think it’s some kind of sign of divinity.” Lance huffed, “But, Shiro, I don’t want to hurt these people. They just want something from whatever god I’m supposed to be. If I knew what it was, I’m sure they wouldn’t care if I left. They don’t want to hurt me.”

“Lance, my boy, do you know which god they have you mistaken for?” Coran queried, lines of Altean script flying past his questing hands so quickly that Keith felt nauseous.

“Uh, I think his name is Himeros? They call me that a lot.” Lance grumbled, “I wish my translator wasn’t so fritzy. This’ll be the last time I let Pidge mess with it.”

Coran coughed awkwardly after a moment of searching, the Princess peering over his shoulder for a moment before choking on a wheeze of laughter.

Curiosity warred with worry and Keith cursed the strange script Altean was written in. It made trying to learn the language a hassle.

“You wanna share with the class?” Keith hiss, sullen expression matching Lance’s perfectly.

Allura had her lips pressed into a thin line, eyes watering as she fought to regain her composure, the advisor beside her only looking vaguely pained.

“It appears that Himeros is their god of sexual desire, a son of their goddess of love, Artrix.” Coran sniffed, a grin pulling at his own mouth, “Most legends surrounding him talk of a period of rebirth and fertility after he _visits_ their civilizations. There’s also a few that pair him with their god of Death too. An interesting dichotomy, that.”

Lance’s jaw hung agape for a moment and Keith could practically see the levels of cringe worthy bullshit coming.

He loved Lance but the boy could drive a saint to drink.

“I can’t fault them. I am pretty irresistible.” Lance hummed, the words finally breaking Allura’s stoic hold on her composure.

She dissolved into a fit of giggles, only Shiro’s hand on her shoulder keeping her from simply toppling over.

“I can believe…they mistook you…for their god of sexual desire.” Allura laughed, gasping out words between fits of mirth, “You! The same Paladin who has probably been turned down on every planet we’ve come to!”

“Not all of them.” Lance smirked, the smoky cast to his dark eyes sending a shiver down Keith’s spine.

“What?”

“I don’t tell you everything.”

“Liar. We had this conversation during sleepover night last week!” Allura gasped, “How could you hold out on me?”

Lance’s expression turned wicked and it was Allura’s turn to pout. “That was just rude.”

The tension in the room seemed to dissolve as Lance and Allura bickered, their words fond.

“At least we know they aren’t going to sacrifice him.”

“Thank you, Hunk, for putting that scenario in my head.” Lance grumbled, “Anything in the myths that’ll give me some idea of what they want?”

Coran hummed for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. “I imagine that they want you to _visit._ ”

The eyebrow/mustache wiggle that accompanied Coran’s words made a sick wave of jealousy and possessiveness sit heavy in Keith’s throat, a snarl itching at his vocal cords.

What else would be expected from a god of sexual desire?

The thought of someone else’s hands tracing over Lance’s body, pulling moans and sweet gasps from his mouth was enough to make Keith seethe. It was territory they’d only begun to delve into in the bounds of their fledgling relationship.

And damn, did Keith _want_ it. He wanted all of it.

A frown pulled at Lance’s lips as he parsed out Coran’s meaning, the light of realization turning the frown into a grimace.

“Well, that certainly explains a lot.”

The snarl in Keith’s throat burst free at that and Lance’s eyes went heavy lidded as he met Keith’s gaze.

“Maybe Keith should come get you.” Hunk suggested quickly, the hint of a smile in his voice, “Red is the fastest Lion. She’d get there sooner.”

Shiro only sighed heavily, grumbling for a second before turning his head to their giggling Princess.

“It would certainly be easier, both on the population and our timetable, if we just sent Keith. The two of you work well together. I have every faith that you’ll be able to bring him home.”

Did…did no one else see that as a bad idea? When you put Keith’s sideways in the vicinity of Lance’s sideways, things tended to _fuck up_ in some pretty colossal ways.

It was why Lance had gone alone in the first place!

But…he had to admit. There was a part of him that really, _really_ wanted to go to Lance’s side, if for no other reason than to satiate that instinctual need to challenge those that thought to take Lance from him.

“Hopefully, Keith will be able to clear up the misunderstanding. The Ellyriens have the potential to be good allies.” Shiro hummed, giving Keith a pointed look.

Right. Refrain from letting things go his typical brand of sideways.

He just had to get in, snatch Lance, and clear up the whole mess.

Easy. He could totally do this.

~~~~

He definitely could not do this.

The two hours it had taken him to get to the planet’s atmosphere had been deceptively calm.

Almost boring.

He should have known that it couldn’t be that easy.

Very, _very_ few things in his life were, after all.

And it was just his luck to breach the atmosphere just as a hurricane was swirling off the coast of the continent that Lance’s tracker urged him towards.

The winds of the storm buffeted and pulled at Red, throwing off her course and making Keith more than a bit frustrated with the whole situation.

Why? Why did Lance have to get stuck on this planet in particular? The one with storms bad enough to almost throw a Lion of Voltron around like a child’s toy?

With a snarl, he grabbed Red’s controls and surged forward, utilizing every bit of his skill as pilot to wrench control back from the storm. Every inch cost him and he kept pushing, a snarl on his lips.

Wind screamed outside Red’s eyes, lightning flashing with an intensity that threatened to blind him. The storm jostled him without mercy, slamming him around Red’s cockpit like a particularly floppy rag doll.

The whole experience couldn’t have been more than a half hour but it felt like eternity, time stretching on as fought the elements.

By the time Red touched down, Keith was dead on his feet, ears still ringing from that thunder that had split the skies and body complaining loudly from its treatment.

With a mumble of thanks to his stalwart Lion, Keith stumbled from the cockpit, the promise of seeing Lance more than enough to encourage him to keep going. The hum of Red’s shield further settled his rattled nerves.

He _was_ going to see his goofy, gorgeous boyfriend, by God.

Ha. God.

They had _actually_ deified Lance.

It was ridiculous. Luckily, Lance seemed too bewildered by the whole situation to really let it go to his head.

Bu really, Keith could see how the Ellyriens could come to the conclusion that they had.

When Lance _wasn’t_ being the goofy, obnoxious dork Keith fell in love with, there was something intensely, _unfairly_ sexy about him.

Serious Lance had been the star of more than a few of Keith’s mortifying dreams. Intense mortifying dreams. Dreams that made it very difficult to look Lance in the eye for a few days.

Keith loved those dreams.

If _that_ Lance had greeted them… _that_ Lance with his long-legged saunter, blue eyes dark with confidence, and smooth smirk fully in place?

Yeah.

Keith could see where they might have been confused.

He blinked in surprise as the ground he had been trudging turned abruptly to polished, rain slick stone, the texture almost enough to make him lose his footing.

Had he made it? The storm had made it more than a little difficult to see much more than a few feet in front of him. It was still hard to make out his surroundings but it looked a bit like he was surrounded by buildings now.

He hadn’t been walking that long, right?

With diplomacy being the goal, Keith pulled off his helmet with a grimace, a few locals venturing close, their curiosity translating perfectly with his untampered com.

They looked odd with all this rain flying everywhere. All long spindly limbs and wide glowing blue eyes. They were actually a bit creepy, if Keith was being honest.

“Another skyling? Is he divine?”

“Perhaps he has come for Himeros. The storm birthed him after all.”

“No!”

“Look! He’s wearing the armor too!”

The attitude amongst the civilians immediately began to turn hostile, their eyes narrowed and voices raised.

Inwardly, Keith cursed.

And then the world went a very _special_ kind of sideways.

When he finally came to, he was warm and dry if dreadfully sore. His head ached from whatever they’d used to take him down and his shoulders and chest complained with each breath, his tumultuous flight contributing its own reminders.

He fluttered his eyelids, grimacing at the way the lights made his head pound.

“And he lives.” A familiar voice deadpanned, “Nice of you to rejoin us, sleeping beauty. Too bad all that rest did nothing for that mullet. I love you anyway.”

Keith looked to the side gingerly, a tension in his chest loosening when Lance gave him a wry smile.

“What the fuck happened?”

“You happened, apparently.” Lance huffed, climbing to his feet and walking to Keith’s side.

At the first full glance of his boyfriend, Keith’s mouth went dry, throat working fruitlessly as he tried to remember how to breathe.

If he’d thought that seeing Lance via the video feed was distracting, actually being able to see him was devastating in regards to his ability to concentrate.

Some kind of gold dust was liberally applied to his caramel skin, the resulting sheen over the expanse of Lance’s body almost enough to make Keith drool.

Trailing blue gauzy sleeves were attached to solid gold bangles that hugged Lance’s biceps tightly, the shimmery fabric just as eye catching in person.

For the first time in a long time, Lance was shirtless, lean muscle on display as the darker blue pants he wore rode low on his hips.

“What _are_ you wearing?”

Lance’s smile turned devious and he let his walk turn sultry, more hip to the gesture that was strictly necessary for Keith’s continued health.

“Do you like it? They have a lot of interesting stuff here. I found some stuff I wanted to see you in too.” Lance purred, a smile pulling hard at his smirk.

Keith could feel the heat in his face and he gingerly moved a sitting position, at last noting the absence of his armor and flight suit.

He probably should be more concerned about being stripped down to his boxers but right now it was hard to concentrate on much of anything. Especially as Lance kept moving closer, that glimmering skin almost close enough to touch.

“Still wanna know what happened?”

“Yeah.”

The sultriness of Lance’s walk seemed to drain out of him and he sat by Keith’s side heavily, a weary sigh pulling itself from his chest.

“From what I can figure out, you spooked the townspeople pretty bad. To them, you were birthed of the storm and you came into the town proper like the specter of death.” Lance laughed, “They also mistook you for a god, by the way. The God of Death.”

Keith smiled widely at the comparison, letting out a heavy breath to match Lance’s weary sigh.

“So they attacked me because?”

“Your coming is a portent of grave danger and ill fortune. That, and as Himeros’ primary lover, you were here to steal me away before I could bless the city.” Lance said theatrically, his flailing carefully cultivated so that he didn’t come close to touching Keith.

“They technically aren’t wrong.” Keith grinned wolfishly, “I am here to steal you away.”

Lance’s grin grew to match his but faded abruptly when a highly decorated native burst through the door, panic in his gaze.

“My lord Himeros! There you are!” The priest breathed, “Please, you aren’t safe here. Zavnier wishes to steal you away once more. We will hold him back.

“Hold him back.” Lance said dangerously, moving to his feet, lanky legs making him tower over the priest.

“Yes! We will keep you safe.” The priest tittered, looking simultaneously awed and a bit scared at the expression crossing over Lance’s face.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Lance hissed, cerulean eyes narrowed into near black slits, “He isn’t going anywhere.”

“My Lord, why? Why keep him here?” The priest pleaded, flicking a hateful glare in Keith’s direction.

“Because he’s _mine._ ”

The statement silenced the priest and Keith could feel a wave of heat wash over his skin at Lance’s declaration.

It was good to know that the possessiveness really did go both ways. That Lance wanted him just as fiercely as he wanted Lance.

“Is this the decision you’ve come to?”

Some of the danger leached out of Lance’s expression and he heaved another of those weary sighs. “Yes it is. I don’t want anyone else.”

The priest recoiled as if he’d been struck, dipping his head for a moment. “Then you refuse to bless us?”

Frustration came to Lance’s face and Keith was abruptly reminded that Lance was only getting bits and pieces of the conversation. Whole phrases weren’t translating right and for someone who valued being able to talk to and understand others, this was difficult for Lance.

“He wants to know if you’re refusing to bless them.” Keith murmured, moving to his feet so he could stand by Lance’s side.

It would be better if they presented a unified front. That, and Keith didn’t want them to misunderstand.

“I’m not refusing anything.” Lance whined, “I just…I don’t want anyone but you.”

Lance’s words made his chest tighten and he made a small noise of happiness before he could stop himself. This was the man he’d fallen in love with, the boy who made his heart sing.

Being put first wasn’t really something that he was used to but looking at Lance now, maybe he could look forward to it in the future. He had no intention of letting Lance leave him behind.

This boy was _his_ now.

“Then, please. Let our warriors try to prove themselves.” The priest pleaded, “Let them prove their worthiness to you. We realize now that we have not tempted you with our previous offerings. Let us try one more time. If Zavnier cannot defend his claim to you, would that not tempt you to bless us?”

Some part of Keith perked up at the insinuation that he wouldn’t be able to _defend_ his claim and a warning growl pulled itself from his throat before he could stop himself.

Lance looked between the two of them in confusion, a bit of panic entering his gaze when Keith took a few predatory steps forward. “What are you suggesting?”

“A-a tournament of sorts, my lord.” The priest stuttered, pupils dilating in fear, “To see if the greatest warriors of our lands might best you in combat. To best Himeros’ lover in combat would be to prove themselves worthy of his blessing.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Then we shall accept this outcome.” The priest said stiffly, “And we will allow you to reclaim the lover we have entertained these few days.”

“Keith what are you doing?”

“Getting you out of here.” Keith grinned, “All I need to do is beat their best warriors and then they’ll let us go.”

“Babe. Babe that sounds like a terrible idea.”

“So, you will participate?” The priest said eagerly, a sharp smile on his face, “You will fight for your lover’s freedom? You will fight to defend your claim to him?”

“Yes.”

Lance’s face palm resounded through the entire room with a harsh smack, cerulean eyes threatening to glare a hole in Keith’s back. The priest left the room happily as Keith crossed his arms over his bare chest, lifting an eyebrow at Lance’s dramatic reaction.

“What? This is the easiest way for us to leave. I just have to beat a few people and they’ll just let us go!”

“Keith. Dearest. Darling. Light of my life.” Lance hissed through gritted teeth, “Are you sure you didn’t rattle your brains when you got caught in that damn storm? These are the best warriors on this planet. They call them the ‘Godkillers’. And did you really make me some kind of fucking prize for this?”

Keith’s expression dropped abruptly and he rubbed his hands over his bared arms, uncomfortable at last. “I don’t…I’m sorry. I just thought it would be the easiest way to get out of this.”

Pinching his nose between gold stained fingers, Lance let out yet another weary sigh, the dark circles under all that dust finally visible with how close Keith stood.

“No, I understand, I just don’t want to hurt these people. And if they think we’re just abandoning them, they’re gonna freak out. There has to be a way to help them without me banging some random member of their population.” Lance mumbled, “Allura and Shiro are counting on us to smooth this over so we can count on them for an alliance. And they won’t listen when I tell them we aren’t gods.”

“Then we’ll make them listen.” Keith vowed, “I’ll beat these warriors and we’ll make them listen.”

Lance chuckled wetly for a moment before his hand hovered over Keith’s face, a bare inch between their skin. “Lance, what…why won’t you touch me?”

“This gold shit goes everywhere.” Lance hummed, “And they see it as some big deal if they see that it’s been smeared on me or it’s on someone else. I don’t want them to think I’ve given you an unfair advantage or whatever it is that Himeros is supposed to do.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s just supposed to screw people’s brains out.”

Lance gave him a wicked smile, moving just a bit closer that Keith could almost feel the heat of him. “I think he’s a god of inspiration, personally.” Lance whispered, voice low and dancing over Keith’s skin, “Sex is an excellent motivator.”

Keith swallowed harshly, desperately holding himself back from smearing that gold dust everywhere in an effort to get at Lance’s skin.

God of sexual desire, indeed.

“For example, you could spur a warrior to feats of impossibility with the right promises.” Lance continued, circling Keith like a panther, the shimmery fabric of his sleeves brushing Keith’s skin like a caress, “Beat the Godkillers and I would be more than happy to show you a few of them.”

Goosebumps raised on Keith’s arms and he barely stifled that gasp that pulled itself from Keith’s chest, heat pooling his gut with every breath he felt on his skin.

“You’re the worst, you know that?” Keith grumbled, curling his fingers into fists to contain himself.

“Do you feel sufficiently inspired now?” Lance snickered, stepping away and walking towards the doors, the saunter of his walk far more obvious with the way the fabric of his pants swayed.

“Where are you going?” Keith almost whined, inwardly cursing at his own reactions.

“To get you something to wear.” Lance laughed, “Even I don’t expect you to fight in your underwear. But I can’t deny it’d be one hell of a show.”

Keith choked on a snort as scarlet filled his face and he fidgeted as Lance left the room. He didn’t know what it was about his planet but Lance was a lot more _forward_ than normal.

Not that he wasn’t used to Lance being, well, _Lance,_ this was different. There was a different edge of tension between them at the moment. Keith wasn’t necessarily complaining but it was putting him off just a bit.

He wasn’t used to Lance _actively_ being sexy.

Maybe this god of sexual desire thing actually had gone to his head a little bit.

Or Lance was taking advantage of their relative isolation from the rest of the group to finally try to push their relationship forward a little bit. As the realization hit him, Keith couldn’t help but grin.

Two could play at that game.

He sat heavily back on that cushioned platform he’d woken up on, shoulders and chest continuing to complain but less so than when he’d first awoken.

Would they let him have his weapons back when he fought the Godkillers or would that be considered an unfair advantage? If they thought him to be a god as well, what would they think of the weapons he’d brought with him?

They’d let Lance keep his bayard, hadn’t they?

But Lance wasn’t being expected to fight. Which, kind of pissed him off too. Lance wasn’t some wilting flower or damsel in distress. He was the Blue Paladin of Voltron and the finest marksman that Keith had ever seen.

He’d show all of them.

By the time Lance came back with a hanger of shimmery red fabric, he’d worked himself into a righteous fury, eyebrows furrowed and mouth turned down into a stern frown. His boyfriend took one look at him and huffed out a heavy breath. “Okay, what happened now?”

“They’re treating you like some kind of princess.” Keith complained hotly, “Acting, like you’re some kind of wilting flower and protecting you like you can’t easily protect yourself.”

“They’re underestimating me.” Lance summarized, “Just like every other person that tries to kidnap me. Did it ever occur to you that I do that on purpose?”

Keith blinked in surprise at Lance’s even tone and that single arched eyebrow. “What?”

“There are different ways to get out of certain situations. You could literally intimidate people into not even trying like Hunk and Shiro. You could have certain rumors spread about what you do to people who capture you like you and Pidge do. And then you could do what Allura and I do.”

“And what’s that?”

“You let them underestimate you. You let them think less of what you actually are. That way when push comes to shove you can blow them out of the fucking water.” Lance grinned, “Sure it means that I’m an easier target, but better me than any of you. I know they won’t think much of me and therefore it’ll be easier for me to get out.”

“Is this another one of those ‘jumping in front of other people for explosions’ things that we need to have a self-esteem talk about?” Keith said sharply, narrowing his eyes at his selfless boyfriend.

“Nah.” Lance laughed, holding out the hangar to Keith, “This is a tactical decision that Allura and I came up with _together._ So take it up with the boss.”

Keith could only chuckle as he took the strange outfit from Lance’s hands, some gold dust making the whole outfit shimmer in a very different way than Lance’s clothing. “So what’s up with this?”

“This is what I really wanted to see you in.” Lance grinned wickedly, “It’s a bit easier to move in than mine so you should have no issues fighting in it.”

“Lance, there is no armor to this.”

“You really think they’re going to let a god have armor?”

Keith had to concede that point. They weren’t going to let him wear his actual armor for this. Which, admittedly, sucked but he’d made due in the past.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Lance said at last, watching the far wall as Keith tried to make heads or tails of the outfit that Lance had brought him.

He wasn’t entirely sure where that piece was supposed to go but it scared him a bit on a cellular level.

“Because you don’t have to fight them. We could just make a run for it. I know I said that I don’t want to hurt these people but I definitely don’t want them to hurt you.”

Well, his boxers were definitely going to have to go. They were _not_ going to fit under these fucking pants. Were they leather? They felt like fucking leather.

“There are other planets in this sector that we could use as a base against the Galra held system. We don’t necessarily _need_ the Ellyriens.”

Eugh, this thing was gonna choke him all day. Maybe, oh, that’s why. Jesus, this was, uh, maybe he needed to have a long conversation with Lance about what he imagined him wearing.

“Shiro and Allura would understand. I’m sure. I know Allura would. She and I had a conversation about the whole Arusian thing. And they didn’t even expect her to sleep with one of them. So they wouldn’t really give us any crap about just picking up and leaving.”

The last clasp was pretty easy to close compared to the rest of this convoluted outfit and he liked the little shimmery cape looking thing that clung close to his back. It was short enough that it wouldn’t get stepped on but he looked pretty cool.

“And…okay, I’m not gonna lie, I just lost my train of thought.” Lance mumbled, blue eyes wide as his gaze raked Keith from head to toe.

“Is it everything you imagined?” Keith teased, holding his arms out to the side, hands turned palm up, “I do look like some kind of sexy video game protagonist though.”

“Oh, video games you get but not every other pop culture reference I could give you?”

“Arcades are a lot easier to get into that movie theaters, Lance.”

“You…you have a point.”

Keith grinned at his boyfriend, sauntering over on silent feet, hands pulling his hair back from his face. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I could get a hair tie, do you?”

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“Of course not.” Keith grinned, smile growing as Lance fished a scarlet tie from the pocket of his pants, “I need to be able to see when I’m valiantly defending your honor.”

“You aren’t defending my honor.” Lance huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh at Lance’s pouting, cornering his boyfriend against the cushioned platform, skin only a hair’s breadth away from touching. “Funny, that’s what it seemed like to me.” Keith purred, breath hot against Lance’s lips, “What would you call it?”

The crack of the door handle almost made Lance topple backwards and Keith took a step backwards with a badly stifled snort. “My lord Himeros, Lord Zavnier. It is time.”

“You guys didn’t waste a minute did you?” Lance grumbled under his breath, “Where are Zavnier’s weapons?”

“We have them awaiting him in the courtyard.”

Keith breathed a sigh of relief, following when the priest prompted him, Lance’s steps nearly inaudible behind them. Beyond the small room where he had been kept, the rest of this temple (?) was lavish, almost to the point of being ostentatious.

Lance seemed unaffected as he walked along behind the priest but Keith couldn’t help but gawk at the splendor displayed so readily all around him. These people were well off and peaceful.

He couldn’t even begin to imagine what would happen if the Galra decided to come to this planet.

Steeling himself, he marched after the priest, Lance giving him a questioning look as they moved down the stair in unison, their training from Voltron and their own innate teamwork making them move like a well-oiled machine.

Whispered erupted as they made their entrance and he could see a devious smile curl over Lance’s face as they began to register.

Whatever Lance had given him to wear matched their depictions of the God of Death perfectly.

He’d done this on purpose.

By the time they made it to the courtyard, it was taking everything in Keith’s power not to glare at his boyfriend beside him.

The Ellyrien people clearly had _no_ shame and he fought to keep the flush off his face, especially as the priest knelt before him, his bayard and Mamoran knife presented to him on a fine golden platter.

He took them without the fanfare that Lance was so fond of and he could have sworn that a sigh of relief went up from the crowd gathered to watch the matches.

“Remember what I said.” Lance hummed quietly as the priest beckoned him away from Keith’s side, a glimmering golden seat awaiting him at the side of the prescribed battlefield, “Inspiration can make a warrior capable of incredible things.”

Heat flashed over Keith’s skin as Lance’s quiet words, the reminder of the promise he’d made.

He looked across the courtyard to the four men waiting patiently, delicately made weapons held at the ready as they cast glowing blue eyes over his person. He couldn’t help but bare his teeth back, the gesture almost a smile. They really were built different that the regular civilian, spindly limbs taut with corded strength and a coldness to their graceful actions.

These were warriors in more than name only.

It thrilled Keith. There was something that sung along his veins at the promise of a good, challenging fight. Training with the gladiator was good but nothing really pushed the limits of his abilities than fighting against talented opponents.

And these promised to be talented indeed.

“People of Ellyrie! We gather here today to see if one of our own will finally win the favor of our Lord Himeros.” The priest boomed, his voice ringing out over the courtyard, “Since the arrival of his mate Zavnier, he has been unimpressed with our people but Zavnier has generously offered to fight our finest warriors to see if they are worthy of Himeros’ blessing.”

The crowd cheered wildly and Keith could feel his heart thud in anticipation, time slowing down as the four warriors strode into the courtyard, matching grins on their sharp faces.

They were definitely underestimating him.

And why wouldn’t they? They had no way of knowing who he truly was. Not with the way they’d so handily ignored Lance’s explanations.

They didn’t know he was the Paladin of the Red Lion, the fiery right hand of the mighty Voltron, he who met Zarkon in single combat and lived to tell the tale.

He was a Blade of the Marmoran Order. A child of the human race and the Galra.

And there was no way in hell he was going to let any of them beat him.

Keith only took a few steps into the courtyard, content to make his competition come to him.

And come they did.

The four of them dove at him, not bothering to give him a moment of preparation. On the sideline, Lance gasped, jerking fruitlessly at the restraints that tied him to the chair. “This isn’t fair! Four on one isn’t a fair fight!”

“Fighting against a god isn’t fair, my Lord Himeros.”

With a deep breath, Keith let the surrounding crowd melt away from his perception, focusing only on the enemies in front of him. He blocked the first hit with his knife, arm barely trembling under the force of the hit.

Strength rushed through his veins and he frowned as a foreign presence curled up happily in the back of his mind, even Red recoiling from the intruder. She growled warnings but tapered off abruptly into pleased purrs.

_Focus on your fight, starling. I’ll be here when you have need._

He pushed aside the moment of panic at the foreign presence, focusing only on the four warriors who were very clearly zeroed in on him. Without missing a beat, he let his bayard form his sword, his knife also taking the form of the luxite blade.

Dual wielding wasn’t something he was particularly good at but the presence in the back of his head made a noise of approval, more of that foreign strength flowing through his veins.

Both blades slashed and parried, the four warriors leaping back with caution finally flashing in their glowing eyes. “Come on. You aren’t proving anything from over there.”

Was…was that his voice right now? What the fuck?

Even Lance went still at the sound, something seeming to glow behind his own blue eyes. “Give them hell, babe!”

The bravest of the four snarled fiercely and continued his previous assault. It was child’s play to parry his flurry of attacks and handily disarm him, pointing the tip of his luxite blade to the hollow of his opponent’s throat.

“Dead.”

The warrior closed his eyes, all his breath leaving him in a huff. “I concede.”

The crowd erupted in whispers as the remaining three surged forward, the loss of one of their own driving them to even greater heights. Keith moved like the wind, blocking and slashing at the three with wild abandon.

Fighting had never been like this.

He took some joy in testing his skills but this was beyond that.

This was like dancing, his chest light with enjoyment. He was actually having fun!

Handily, he disarmed the remaining three warriors, forcing submission from each one as the presence in the back of his mind crooned its delight.

_That’s right, starling. They cannot have what is ours._

At last he stood in the center of the courtyard, bayard pointed at the priest that had engaged the restraints of Lance’s chair, the Blue Paladin in question gaping from his perch.

“I believe we had a deal.”

The restraints on Lance’s chair disappeared just as suddenly as they came and he surged to his feet, the distance between the two falling away to nothing and Keith abruptly found himself with an armful of his excited boyfriend, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss.

Gold dust smeared liberally over Keith’s skin and inwardly he grimaced.

Lance hadn’t been kidding. This shit was going to go _everywhere._

When Lance finally pulled back, pride and lust mixing in his expression, Keith’s breath was nothing but pants, that one kiss more intense than the fight the warriors had provided.

“You are free to take your lover.” The priest said bitterly, “You have proven that not even our mightiest warriors are worthy of Himeros’ blessing.”

“Hm.” Lance hummed, gold dusted fingers drawing circles over the crest of Keith’s cheekbones, “I’d really hate not to take advantage of your hospitality for one more night.”

Silence overtook the courtyard and the priest looked up with a gasp. “Oh. Oh! Yes. Whatever you need, my Lord.”

The grin that overtook Lance’s face made Keith frown, anticipation pooling in his gut even as he tried to puzzle out Lance’s intentions.

“What are you doing?”

“Blessing.”

Keith’s world abruptly went _sideways_ and he barely contained a squeak as Lance pulled him into a princess carry, crimson turning his face the same shade as the outfit Lance had picked out for him.

“Lance, what the fuck, put me down.”

“But you won?” Lance snickered, the strength in his arms not matching the level of exertion he appeared to be putting forward, “And I want my prize now.”

“I thought _you_ were the prize.”

“Only if you lost.”

As mortifying as it was to be carried off the battlefield he’d just cleared, there was something incredibly sexy about _Lance_ being the one to carry him.

“Hey, guess it was my turn to _cradle you in my arms_.”

“I will fucking break up with you.”

“Aw, babe.” Lance laughed, walking up the stairs easily, “Don’t be such a grouch. I have a lot of promises to keep after all.”

That heat rushed over his skin once more, centering in his stomach as he looked up at his smirking boyfriend. “You…you don’t have to.” Keith said hesitantly, “I know we hadn’t really gotten to that point yet.”

“Not from a lack of interest, I assure you.” Lance interjected.

“Wait, what?”

“Come on, fly boy. Surely you noticed how bad the noise proofing is between the walls? You didn’t have to listen to Hunk complain about it after we were fooling around that first time. I was trying to find some ways around it before I pushed any harder.”

“I thought you were just trying to take things super slow.”

“Have you seen how hot you are?” Lance chuckled, moving past the room Keith had woken up in, “I think I should be rewarded for my self-control.”

“Aren’t you about to be?” Keith teased, trying to ignore the stumble in Lance’s walk, “What was that? You can dish it out but you can’t take it?”

“You haven’t seen what you look like when you flirt.” Lance grumbled, hip checking a door at the end of the hall and just barely avoiding smacking Keith’s head off the wall, “You have an unfair advantage.”

“And what is that?”

“You’re unfairly pretty.” Lance sniffed, finally setting Keith on his feet and turning away to close the thrown open drapes on the far side of the room.

While he was away from his habitual distractor, Keith took the opportunity to inspect the room.  Long skeins of fluttering silk surrounded the enormous bed that took up the center of the room, luxurious rugs covering the hard golden floor. The windows that Lance was covering took up the entire far wall and looked out on the city proper, the coastline sparkling just at the edge of the horizon.

The waning sunlight flickered off Lance’s smeared golden skin and Keith felt his mouth water, that foreign presence in his head amplifying the sensation.

His skin felt too tight, the leather on his body an unwelcome sensation in comparison to the promise that Lance had made.

_Enjoy your gift, starling._

When Lance finally turned back, Keith was shaking and moments away from tearing at the outfit that caged his body. Everything was too hot, too much and all he wanted was Lance.

“Oh, oh shit. Keith are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Keith gasped, “I just really, really want you right now.”

Lance frowned at him, making as if to take a step backwards when Keith surged forward, satisfying that childish want when he further smeared the gold dust on Lance’s skin, the patterns of his fingertips interrupting the untouched expanse.

Their lips met harshly and he swallowed Lance’s groan as he pulled himself flush with Lance’s body.

_Yes._

This was what he wanted. This was what he craved right now.

It only took a moment before Lance softened under his hands, his gold stained hands coming to grip Keith’s hips tightly, their lips moving together frantically.

“I thought…you might…be excited…but damn.” Lance gasped between kisses, letting Keith herd him towards the bed, more of that gold dust dancing across the bedspread.

“I’m not sure exactly what happened but I’m not going to question it.” Keith hummed, letting Lance crawl up to rest against the pillows, fingers clawing in the bottom of Lance’s pants.

“It could be me.” Lance grinned, lifting his hips helpfully as Keith pulled at his pants, “I am the god of sexual desire.”

Keith groaned at his boyfriend, dropping his pants off the side of the bed with a huff before resting on the cradle of Lance’s hips, desperately hoping that another kiss would encourage Lance to _shut the fuck up._

The tight undergarments that remained on Lance’s body did little to hide his continued interest in their activities and he ground their hips together eagerly, breathy sighs puffing into Keith’s mouth every time they parted to breathe.

“Oh, I think I know what you mean now.” Lance moaned, leaning back against the pillows as a rich flush worked its way over his skin, “That’s weird.”

“I know right?”

“Too much talking.” Lance hummed, “Come back.”

Keith could only meep in surprise when Lance flipped them abruptly, lanky body covering him like a particularly amorous blanket. Deft hands quickly made short work of the tight leather that had taken him an eternity to understand and he resisted the wave of jealousy that tightened his chest.

Why the fuck was Lance so good at that? Was it just because he could see the clasps easier?

“Yes.”

Oh shit, did he say that out loud?

“Yes, you did.”

“Then clearly, you aren’t doing a good enough job of shutting me up.” Keith grumbled, looking up in awe as Lance loomed over him, cerulean eyes almost glowing in the strange gloom of the room they were in, “You need to step up your game.”

“I need to know how far you want this to go.” Lance hummed, fingers tracing golden trails over the bared expanse of his throat, the dust on his skin making it tingle in expectation.

“I want it all.” Keith admitted lowly, “I want everything that you’re willing to give me. And then I’m going to find a way to soundproof our room.”

A wicked grin curled over Lance’s face and he pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of Keith’s nose. “Your wish is my command.”

Keith opened his mouth to respond but all that emerged as a loud moan as Lance took the opportunity to kiss his way down the column of his throat, a hint of teeth marking up his throat with each sweet press of lips.

It shouldn’t feel as good as it did but Keith could help but squirm under Lance’s hands and mouth, hips bucking against Lance’s, the leather-like material constricting and threatening to chafe.

“Off. Off, please.” He pleaded, the tips of his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the broad expanse of Lance’s back.

Teeth closed over the junction of his neck and shoulder gently and Keith hissed a few choice swears, a gasp leaving his throat as deft fingers worked at the laces on his pants.

His head thudded back against the pillows heavily, his eyes opening and meeting the gaze of his own reflection as he finally registered the mirror centered over the bed.

Another bite pulled a soft moan from his mouth and he forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching the way his pleasure contorted his face.

He could see the way his blunt nails dug at the flexing muscles of Lance’s back, smeared trails of gold decorating the canvas. Gold smeared all over his face, sticking in his disheveled hair, his bangs escaping the hold of his hair tie with each arch of his back.

His lips were red and bruised, smeared with gold and open as he panted. It only stoked the fire under his skin and he moaned again, Lance grinning against the swell of his pectoral before nipping at it impertinently.

“I didn’t think the mirror would be a thing for you.”

“Neither did I.” Keith breathed, rolling his hips against Lance once more, the leather pants loose on his hips.

“Then keep watching.” Lance ordered, “Don’t you dare close your eyes. Watch yourself as I give you what you want. What you _earned.”_

A shudder ran the expanse of Keith’s body and he hummed, a whimper escaping him as Lance took a nipple in his mouth, the heat of his mouth almost enough to make Keith’s eyes close.

He let them fall to slits, watching the way his body arched upward into Lance’s touch unconsciously, whining as Lance’s mouth pulled away.

“I don’t think you understand just how much your fight affected me, darling.” Lance crooned against his skin, fingers pulling slowly at the waistband of his pants, “They couldn’t even touch you. Not a single hair on your head. I don’t get the chance to just watch you as much as I want. There’s always too much to be done.”

The pants slid down inch by torturous inch and Keith slid one hand in Lance’s thick curls, the other pawing desperately at his back as Lance punctuated his words with a trail of kisses down his body.

“Lance, please.”

“Please, what?”

“Touch me.”

The pants slipped free of his hips and Keith sighed in relief as his erection sprung free, a dark chuckle making him shiver in anticipation.

“I’m already touching you. Can’t you see it?”

And really, with the way Lance had moved down his body, he could see it. Gold marked Lance’s path down his chest, small blooms of color interspersed where Lance’s teeth had met his skin.

But it wasn’t enough. There wasn’t enough gold on his body.

Not yet.

“Not enough.”

“Greedy.”

“For you? Always.”

Lance sputtered for a moment before pressing a sweet kiss to Keith’s hip, Keith’s erection brushing against Lance’s chest. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Kiss.” Keith beseeched, humming happily when Lance followed, moving up his body to press their lips together sweetly, his weight resting heavily against the cradle of Keith’s hips and pressing their cocks together with a slow friction that made Keith dizzy.

He broke their kiss to cry out, Lance pressing another sharp kiss to the center of his throat as he arched under the attention. “I’m going to try something.” Lance whispered against his skin, “Stop me if you don’t like it.”

Keith looked up in curiosity as Lance made his way back down Keith’s body, hands sliding up the inside of Keith’s thighs. Heat muddied Keith’s thoughts and he made a brief questioning noise before Lance dipped down to take the head of his cock in his mouth, the resulting warmth more than enough to make Keith forget Lance’s order to keep his eyes open. The warmth pulled away abruptly and Keith whined, cracking his eyes open to see Lance giving him a wicked smile.

“Eyes open, Keith.”

“Lance…”

“Close your eyes and I’ll stop.”

“You’re a tease.”

“Only for you.”

Keith threw an arm over his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to compose himself before letting Lance lace their fingers together and pin them to the bed. “Still okay?”

“Yes. Please.”

The warmth returned but this time Keith forced himself to keep his eyes open, chest heaving with the exertion of holding himself back from thrusting his hips in Lance’s warm, wet mouth. He gasped happily, always keeping his eyes at least slitted open, watching his double in the mirror as Lance went down on him.

It was sloppy and there was more spit than was probably necessarily but his tongue was clever and he used it well, the twists and turns of the dexterous muscle pulling more noise from Keith’s throat. It was embarrassing and he knew he’d hear about it later but he couldn’t help it. The heat under his skin and Lance’s talented mouth would accept no less.

The coil in his gut curled tighter and tighter, his cries increasing in pitch as his hands gripped at Lance’s desperately, fingers digging into the back of Lance’s hands.

He opened his mouth to warn Lance when his lover picked up the pace, viciously pushing him over the edge as a hoarse cry ripped itself from Keith’s throat and he spilled in Lance’s mouth.

Lance pulled off with a wet pop, licking his bruised lips as he grinned smugly at Keith. Keith waited for the relief but his body remained keyed up, the fire under his skin only seeming to increase in intensity.

“More?”

“Oh, god, please.”

A pleased hum vibrated through Lance’s chest and he released their hands to dig in the drawer in the headboard, mile long legs straddling Keith’s ribs as he reached over Keith’s head.

Faced with Lance’s corded stomach, Keith couldn’t help but lean forward and press a sweet kiss to the waist band of Lance’s straining underwear, the muscles contracting under Keith’s mouth.

Lance made a noise of surprise when Keith’s hands grasped the flesh of his ass, pulling his hips forward to mouth at the head of his dick through the fabric of his underwear. Muscles jumped in Lance’s stomach and Keith tipped his head back to meet his startled stare.

“Didn’t think I’d return the favor?”

“I was trying to take care of you.” Lance admitted, “The whole inspiration-reward thing?”

“And I shouldn’t reward you too?” Keith chuckled, running his tongue over the front of Lance’s underwear, reveling in the groan that pulled itself from Lance’s throat, the swell of his ass firm in his hands.

He squeezed and Lance barely contained a yelp, eyes going wide. His hips jumped forward as well and Keith fixed him with a heavy lidded gaze, dragging his waistband down with his teeth.

He let the fabric snap back when Lance’s dick sprang free, the tip with easy reach of his tongue. He flicked it over the head and had to contain a chuckle as he heard Lance fumble with whatever he was attempting to retrieve from the cabinet above his head.

“Fuck, Keith.”

Keith squeezed again and let his mouth fall open, the head of Lance’s cock thrusting between his lips. The angle was weird and Lance was too hesitant to really do much more than shakily move his hips forward but Keith took enjoyment in the way Lance’s arms shook as he tried to hold himself upright, muscles twitching in stomach as he fought to hold himself back.

“You’re not going to hurt me.” Keith hummed, a groan pulling itself from his throat as Lance’s control frayed and his hips pressed forward.

It didn’t take long after that, Keith’s tongue sliding around Lance’s dick with every forward thrust and letting it drag on the way out. Lance panted a rambling commentary as his head thudded against the cabinet at the top of the bed, Keith’s hands kneading at the flesh of his ass.

When he finally came, a flurry of foreign words falling off his tongue, Keith grinned up at him and licked his lips slowly, mimicking Lance’s earlier reaction.

“And you said I was the tease.”

“You are.”

Lance laughed hoarsely, grabbing what he’d been digging for before Keith distracted him and shimmied his way back down Keith’s body, stopping only a moment to roll to the side and slide his underwear off and toss them over the bedside.

Before Lance could roll back over, Keith flipped over, straddling Lance’s hips and pressing his hands to the bed above his head. The heat in his skin demanded one thing and he was beginning to pant again as the intensity of the fire threatened to consume him. He rolled his hips against Lance’s, the two of them moaning in unison as their erections rubbed together, the sweet friction making Keith throw his head back.

“Please, just give me a minute, Keith. I wanna be inside you.” Lance pleaded, wrists flexing against Keith’s hold.

A flush moved it way down Keith’s chest and he sputtered for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Keith rushed, letting Lance’s wrists up from the bed and squeaking as Lance sat up, situating Keith in his lap as he pulled him into a rough kiss, their sweetness from earlier lost to a frantic need that came from the heat that pulsed through both their skin.

Keith buried his hands in Lance’s hair, devouring the soft gasps that dropped from his lips, his skin like fire under his own. Lance’s spindly hands fumbled behind him, the pop of a cap almost inaudible over their heavy breaths.

The first introduction of a slick finger made him nip at Lance’s lip, the force only encouraging Lance to kiss him harder, the finger harder to ignore as it slid roughly against his insides.

The foreign presence in his mind reveled in his pleasure and Keith moaned against Lance’s lips, brushing his mouth along the curve of Lance’s ear when one finger became two and they started _searching._

It was like electricity shot up his spine when they finally reached what they were looking for and he bit down on the curve of Lance’s shoulder to muffle the shout that threatened to pull itself from his throat.

Lance’s fingers pressed harder as his teeth pierced, his hips jerking under Keith’s. “Again, please, Lance, again.”

Keith let his head fall back to watch his reflection as Lance acted on his plea, a special kind of beauty in the way their skin contrasted with one another. Lance buried his face in Keith’s throat, working a third finger in as the coil in his gut twisted harder.

“Now?”

“Now.” Lance hummed across his collarbones, the absence of his fingers leaving Keith oddly bereft.

He whined as the thick head of Lance’s cock pressed at his entrance, anticipation making him shiver as he pressed inside, working further in with tiny little circles of his hips. Keith’s hands gripped Lance’s curls tightly, the resulting pull making Lance wince and tilt his head back to release the pressure.

“Easy, babe.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith breathed, trying to resist the urge to just let gravity take its course and just finish impaling himself on Lance’s dick.

He leaned forward and pressed an apologetic kiss to Lance’s Adam apple, the change in angle making his whole body shiver. He worked his hips in counterpoint to Lance’s, the two of them inching Lance inside him so slowly that Keith itched with the need to go faster.

His patience snapped at last and he pressed himself into Lance’s lap with a sharp snap of his hips, the two of them hissing in unison as Lance was seated fully.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Keith moaned, hands sliding down over Lance’s shoulders to claw at his back.

He was so full, Lance’s heartbeat beating in time with his own. The heat pushed him to move, to ride until his legs wouldn’t support him any longer. Lance’s hands bit into his hips as he slid upward and dropped just as fast, the friction and resulting press to his prostrate pulling a sharp cry from Keith’s mouth.

Lance’s hesitance didn’t last much longer after that, the heat finally settling into his brain in the same way it had been muddying Keith’s. A distinct sense of otherness came to his face, eyes glowing in the darkness of the room.

That same odd strength blazed through Lance’s hands and he pulled Keith down into his lap faster and faster, the coil snapping abruptly and pulling a sob from Keith’s throat, mouth open and gasping as Lance continued to pound into his body.

The rhythm stuttered and Lance curled over his body, the hands on his hips squeezing with bruising strength. They panted together for a moment, the heat quelled enough that Keith could finally breathe without feeling like he was going to catch fire.

“What…what the fuck was that?” Keith gasped, meeting Lance’s equally shell-shocked eyes.

“You know, I think there may have been some truth to that god thing.” Lance breathed, “But more like they pick people to ride along with?”

Keith snorted and winced as the foreign presence gave him a sharp poke of disapproval. “Actually, you might have a point.”

“Weird thing in the back of your head?”

“Weird thing in the back of my head.” Keith confirmed, a part of him looking down in disbelief, “Um, there’s no way we should still be hard right now, right?”

“Yeah, refractory periods do not work like that.” Lance said faintly, the glow from earlier beginning to resurge as a flush started crawling down his chest, “Guess we’ll just have to keep doing something about that.”

Keith only had a moment to parse Lance’s meaning before his back hit the mattress again and the heat seeped back into his brain.

~~~~

The next morning found him tangled up with Lance, the sheets thrown haphazardly over their skin. He blinked blearily at the beam of sunlight that seemed intent on smacking him in the face. He grumbled for a moment, wanting to curl back into the warmth of Lance’s body when the fading foreign presence urged him toward the window, Red’s amusement making him flush in embarrassment.

There was no way his lion wasn’t going to tease him about this at the most inopportune times.

Carefully, he extricated himself from Lance’s octopus like hold and padded over to the window, a hazy memory of soreness in his hips making him step carefully. There was only a moment of longing where he turned back to where Lance lounged before he moved over to where the curtains gaped.

The gold smeared all over his skin glimmered in the morning sunlight and he let a possessive smirk curl over his face at the sight. There was no better proof of how completely he and Lance had been all over each other last night.

Whatever _gift_ Zavnier and Himeros had decided to give them hadn’t started to fade until sometime after the fifth round, Keith almost passing out from where he was pressed as deep as he could go in Lance’s body.

Even now his body felt utterly exhausted and he looked out on the beautifully green city with a grimace, the morning sunlight making him squint grumpily.

Wait, _green?_

He did an abrupt double take, gaping at the sheer mass of greenery and flowers that had bloomed in the city overnight, crimson flushing his face.

Well, they had certainly _blessed_ this place.

The foreign presence in his mind only laughed once before disappearing with a hum of contented peace, the abrupt exit making Keith frown.

That definitely went on the list of the weirdest things that he’d seen since he’d basically gotten kidnapped by a giant blue lion and wormholed to the opposite side of the universe.

Long, lanky arms slid over his gold-smeared chest and Keith shivered as Lance’s breath tickled the top of his ears.

“Come back to bed. I wasn’t ready for you to leave yet.”

What could Keith do but obey?

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that was a thing that just happened.  
> I had to physically hold myself back from giving this thing way more plot than it really needed.  
> But it was a lot fun to write. Very cathartic.  
> And fun. Did I mention fun?
> 
> Fic was inspired by "G.U.Y". by Lady Gaga and coincidentally where I got the name Himeros. Zavnier was the name of a god I made up when I was like twelve. It was a fun name. XD  
> Fic title actually comes from "Sugar" by Robin Schultz
> 
> Until next time guys!


End file.
